


AMNESIA

by AMBrossart



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMBrossart/pseuds/AMBrossart
Summary: On the morning of August 1st, a young woman wakes to find that all her memories have suddenly vanished. Now she's trapped in a nightmarish cycle where she's forced to repeat the same ten days again and again. Can she really trust the six new strangers in her life? And who is that mysterious man lurking in the distance?Based on the otome game of the same name.





	1. PREFACE

**PREFACE**

As stated in the summary, this fanfic is based on one of my favorite otome games,  _Amnesia: Memories._ If you've never played that game, I highly recommend checking it out. I believe it's available on PS Vita and Steam (and perhaps other platforms), and it's definitely worth the price in my opinion. Of course, if you're worried about spoiling the story, I'd suggest holding off on that, but it's completely up to you. I always go hunting for spoilers if I can. I can't help it!

Anyway, this story isn't going to be exactly like the game. It'll follow the same basic premise, but some of the individual characters' stories will be changed and some new ones will be added because the game only has five guys and this story has seven! That means you'll get seven romances (one for each member) all wrapped up in one story. I'm still not sure how I'm going to tie them all together, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. 

Currently, I'm still outlining some of the individual stories, but I should have the first chapter up soon. Honestly, I've never attempted a story like this, so I don't know how it's going to turn out. It's either going to be really awesome or a total disaster. Fingers crossed!

I hope you all check it out once it's posted!

Thanks for reading, 

A. M. Brossart 


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

_Why,_ I often wondered, _do my dreams always end in fire?_

Without warning, without mercy, the flames came and fed hungrily on my bright, colorful world, turning it into a dark, murky, ash-covered place. 

Soft grey smoke slithered through the tiniest of cracks. Quiet, so quiet. I never even smelled it. 

But eventually I would wake. In the end, something would always wake me. A distant voice — his voice — calling my name. And every time I opened my eyes, the fire was already there, as if it had always been there. And I stood in the middle of it all, trapped and afraid.

I sank to my knees. "H-Help," I uttered as hot red embers fell like snow. "Somebody help."

That's when I heard his voice again, calling out to me once more. He sounded so close now, like I could reach out and touch him. I turned toward the sound and saw the figure of a man, his face obscured by shadow and smoke. 

He held out his hand to me. Hesitantly, I reached toward it. "Who are you?" 

Like always, I received no response. Instead, I was gently lifted off the ground and drawn into his arms. _Why?_ I asked.  _You don't even know me, ... so why?_ Tears had escaped my eyes as he pressed my head against his chest, as if to shield me from the nightmare around us. 

"Don't be afraid," he finally whispered into my ear. "I'll keep you safe, I promise." 

My eyes widened. I had heard those words countless times, yet they still brought me the same comfort and confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked, but I wondered if the words would ever reach him. In the past, they never did, and they weren't now. It was foolish of me to expect anything different. His voice was like a long-forgotten song, his face a silhouette in the setting sun. The memory was there, somewhere, sometimes even close enough to grasp, but it always slipped through my fingers, somehow.

_Why can't I remember? WHY?_

The question lingered in my mind as the fire slowly burned away everything else, but soon that too crumbled and turned to dust.

And then there was nothing.  


	3. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Deeper and deeper into the nothingness I sank, eyes open but not seeing, hands touching but not feeling, until I heard a voice suddenly break through the endless silence. It was faint at first, muffled like I was trapped under water, but slowly it got louder and clearer. For me, it was as if a hand was reaching down into the darkest depths of my mind.

Suddenly, it grabbed me, sending a jolt of color and light throughout my entire body.

Gasping, I stumbled backward and felt hard concrete beneath my feet. Somehow, I was now standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Overhead, the traffic lights dinged from color to color. People hurriedly passed in and out of my line of sight, their voices no more than a quiet mumble. Somewhere in the distance, a small child was crying over dropped ice cream. I could hear it all.

"Hey!" someone was saying. "Hey! Hey, you! Can you hear me?"

I turned my head and saw a young man dressed in casual clothes standing in front of me. His brown eyes bulged when they locked onto mine. "Oh, thank goodness!" he said, clutching his chest. "For a second, I thought I had really killed you." He laughed freely, his smile bright and innocent as a small child's. It seemed familiar in a way, but at the same time, it was so strangely foreign that I didn't know what to make of it.

At the moment, I didn't know what to make of anything.

"What happened?" I finally asked. Funny, even my own voice sounded weird. "Where am I? And who are you? Am I supposed to know you?"

The boy went quiet all of a sudden. "You ... You don't remember?" When I shook my head, a look of guilt spread across his face and his shoulders sank. "Oh no," he groaned. "What have I done? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

My eyes widened. What did he mean by that?

I could feel my voice shaking as I spoke. "D-Did something happen to me? I can't ... I can't remember anything."

He ran his hand through his messy brown hair and mumbled something under his breath. "All your memories, I must have knocked them loose when I ran into you. It was an accident, I swear! I wasn't trying to take you out or anything. Please, believe me! I didn't think anything would happen. Nothing ever did before. I just passed right through them without a problem."

My brow furrowed. All his rambling was starting to give me a headache. I couldn't keep up with anything he was saying.

He stopped in mid-sentence. "You don't understand any of this, do you? Sorry, I keep forgetting. To be honest, I don't know how any of this works. They don't exactly give you a handbook when you die. I've had to figure everything out on my own. It's all ... so strange." He'd started to rub the back of his neck, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Dead? What did he mean by that? Surely, he couldn't have meant what I thought he meant. He wasn't dead. He was standing right in front of me, and I was talking to him.

I shook my head. "You can't be dead. That's not possible."

"But I am," he said. "Right now, it's just about the only thing I know for sure. That and your current condition is all my fault. I ran into you and somehow collided with your spirit, I think. Now all your memories are gone, all because of me." He bowed deeply. "Please, forgive me. I don't know how yet, but somehow I'll fix this, I promise. Just trust me."

When he finally straightened himself, his smile was so pure that I couldn't help but say, "Okay."

"Really? Wow, I'm so relieved! I thought you would get mad and scream at me." He smiled bashfully. "But no, you're just as nice as I hoped you'd be. Aw, this is great! Now we can be a real team and get all your memories back!" He punched the air enthusiastically while I stood there watching him.

 _He has so much energy_ , I thought as he continued to pump himself up.  _To be honest, it's a little overwhelming._

The boy was so distracting, I didn't notice that I was blocking another walker's path. All of a sudden, I felt someone brush roughly against my shoulder, knocking me off balance. Then the man yelled at me, telling me not to stand in the middle of the sidewalk.

The boy reacted before I could. "Hey, that's no way to speak to a lady! Don't you have manners?" He glanced at me. "Man, he's lucky I can't lay a hand on him. Then I'd really teach him a lesson."

Much to his surprise, the man suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned toward us. The boy flinched and started to panic. "Ah, no way! Do you think he heard me?"

For a moment, I thought he was going to dive behind me and use me as a shield. Lucky for him, the man hadn't heard him after all. He had just turned around to glance at one of the street signs behind us. He was a big man, much bigger than the scrawny boy standing beside me. To put it bluntly, the boy wouldn't have stood a chance, and he knew it too. He let out a deep sigh of relief when the man casually resumed his stride and crossed the street with a small group of pedestrians.

That was when I noticed the man staring at me from the opposite street corner. Dressed fashionably in all black, he stood perfectly still, his silver hair flickering gently in the summer breeze, while dozens of people passed him by. The street light was signaling for him to walk with everyone else, but for some reason he wasn't moving.  _Maybe he's waiting for someone_. I wanted to believe that, but there was something strange about the expression on his face — that faint smile that tugged at his lips the moment our eyes met. It seemed all too familiar, like he was seeing an old friend for the first time in years. I felt something stirring in my chest, this indescribable warm feeling.

"Man, that was close," the boy said, recapturing my attention. "I think I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes!"

I had only looked away for a moment, but when I glanced back at the street corner, the mysterious man was already gone. Honestly, I started to wonder if he was ever there at all. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I tried not to get too worked up over it.

All the while, the boy was still talking to himself. If I'd decided to walk away, would he have even noticed? I wasn't so sure.

"Taehyung, you really need to stop putting your foot in your mouth. One of these days, it's going to get you in serious trouble."

 _Taehyung, huh?_ I thought as I watched him. _So that's his name. Taehyung, what a strange guy. Can I really count on him? He seems a little ... all over the place._

Finally, he realized I was still standing next to him. "Oh, sorry! I tend to ramble sometimes. Please, don't be afraid to just tell me to shut up. Everyone else does. Anyway, if we're going to be working together, we'll need to get better acquainted, huh? My name's Taehyung. What's yours?"

... Did he really expect me to answer that?

My expression must have said enough because he quickly corrected himself. "Oh, that's right! You have no idea who you are, do you? Sorry, sorry, it totally slipped my mind ... Whoops, that was probably an insensitive thing to say to someone with amnesia. Umm ... there must be some kind of clue around here ... something ... in your purse, maybe?" He pointed at the bag hanging on my shoulder. "A wallet or something?"

At his suggestion, I fumbled through the purse and soon found a small leather wallet with a few credit cards, paper bills, and the ID of a fair-skinned woman with black hair and deep brown eyes that I didn't recognize. Her name was Moanna, and she was twenty-four years old.

"Moanna, huh?" Taehyung beamed. "I like it. Suits you perfectly."

I stared at the picture for a while.  _Does it really?_

Taehyung went on talking. "Well, Moanna, you can count on me. With my help, you'll have all your memories back in no time!" 

His confidence wasn't as reassuring as I'd hoped it would be.


	4. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"So," I asked Taehyung after a long, uncomfortable silence, "how exactly do I get my memories back?"

When he didn't answer, I turned to look at him. How quickly the kid's confidence had fizzled. It was as if somebody had snuck up behind him and popped his big red balloon with a needle. Now the poor boy was sitting next to me on the park bench with knotted brows and a deep pout. The only sound he made was the occasional frustrated huff.

As for me, I was still scrolling through the cryptic text messages on my mobile phone, hoping that some word or phrase would trigger the smallest hint of familiarity. Who was this "Flower Boy" that some girl called Soyeon hated so much? Had I already missed my lunch with Minjee? I assumed these people were friends of sort, along with this "Jin" guy, who spent way too much time in his "Maple World," whatever that was. He kept asking me when I was going to log in again, as if it was the most important thing in the world. But it meant nothing to me. None of it did.

Sighing, I set the phone aside. _It might as well belong to a stranger._

"Maybe I should just go to the hospital," I muttered in resignation. _After all, here I am, sitting next to a boy who says he's a ghost. Maybe I'm just going crazy._

The boy next to me jerked his head around. "No," he said, horrified. "No hospitals. You can't _under any circumstance_ go the hospital. This isn't something a doctor can fix. You didn't lose your memory because of some physical trauma or disease. Moanna, listen to me. If you go to the hospital, you'll just be stuck in a hospital bed and you'll never, _ever_ , get your memories back."

"Never?" I didn't like the sound of that. Trapped forever in the vast, black emptiness. All alone. I felt my chest tighten at the thought. No, I couldn't go back to that, not when I had just finally escaped.

I looked around the city park, taking in all the sights and smells of a beautiful, peaceful summer day. The grass had been freshly cut, I noticed, and it was still wet from its early morning watering. When I slipped my foot out of my sandal, the prickly blades tickled my toes. It made me smile. Everything did, even the burn of the sun on the back of my neck. Had I remembered to put on sunblock? Did I ever use sunblock? All around me, people were casually going about their day, walking, jogging, biking, some with dogs or strollers carrying small children, others glued to their mobile phones. Some seemed calm, happy. Others looked annoyed. The girl sitting on the bench across from me was quietly reading a book. When she caught me staring at her, she made a face and hid among the pages.

I felt something wet trickling down my face, but I quickly rubbed it away with my hand. I didn't want some stranger seeing me cry. Taehyung must have noticed anyway because I saw his hand moving tentatively across the bench toward mine, but strangely I never felt the comforting warmth of his flesh, just the cool summer breeze tickling my skin.

I looked down and let out a sharp gasp. His hand had melted into mine! _Oh my god!_ I ripped my hand away and retreated to the far edge of the bench. _He really is a ghost!_

He withdrew his hand immediately. "Sorry," he said, biting down his lip. "Sometimes I act without thinking."

The frown on his face was heartbreaking. "No, I'm sorry," I said. "I was just surprised is all. I know you told me you were a ghost and everything, but to be honest I really didn't believe you. I just thought you were crazy."

I felt myself cringe, but surprisingly Taehyung started to chuckle. It was an easy, effortless laugh that put me at ease. "Yeah, that does sound pretty crazy, doesn't it?"

I nodded, laughing along with him, but then as the laughter started to die down, I was left with a strange feeling. I couldn't help but wonder ... "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" I had tried to phrase it as delicately as I could, but still his smile fell, and he looked at me with the most haunted expression. "Do you remember?" I asked. "Or are you like me? Lost."

"I ... I ..." His deep brown eyes pierced into mine with desperation, as if they were trying to convey something his words couldn't. It lasted for only a moment, though, before he gave his head a shake and smiled. "It doesn't matter. This isn't about me. What matters most is getting your memories back."

"But—" I felt my voice cracking. "How?"

He shrugged. "I don't know exactly — I'm sorry, I really wish I did — but the answers are out there somewhere. We just have to stumble back into your life, somehow, and it'll all start to come back to you little by little. It has to! Something is bound to trigger something—"

Suddenly, a noise erupted from beside me, causing me to jump up from the bench. "What is that?" I cried, spinning around.

"It's you." Taehyung was pointing at the mobile phone I'd left on the bench. It was ringing loudly, a melody I didn't recognize. "Someone's calling you," he said. "Namjoon? Does that name sound familiar?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

It kept ringing and ringing, and I didn't move. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Part of me wanted to answer it, but a much larger part of me was too terrified to act. My heart was racing, my palms were sweating, and the phone just kept ringing and ringing. Eventually, Taehyung said I needed to answer it, so I mustered up all my courage and snatched the phone off the bench.

"H-Hello?" I could barely hear my voice over the pounding of my heart. "This is Moanna."

His deep voice came through so clearly it startled me.

"I know who you are, dummy." He sounded slightly annoyed, but he still managed a laugh. "Where are you? I thought I told you to wait for me."

"I'm ..." I glanced around for a sign and found nothing. "... at a park?"

"A park? Which park? The one a few blocks from your place?"

"Umm ... I'm not sure."

He sighed. "Don't move. I'm on my way." Then he abruptly hung up.

My eyes bulged as I pulled the phone away from my ear. "He's coming."

"That's good!" Taehyung leapt up from the bench. "A familiar face is just what we need to create that spark. Now we're bound to make some progress."

Despite my nerves, I nodded. "Then should I tell him?"

"No, not yet. Not until we're sure that we can trust him. You're in a very vulnerable position right now, Moanna. It'd be really easy for someone to take advantage of you, so we need to be careful about who we tell about your amnesia. Okay?"

"Okay."

 

For a good ten minutes, I stood by the park bench, waiting for someone I didn't even know. I had no idea what this guy looked like, so every single approaching man that so much as glanced in my general direction made me anxious. I kept tugging at my clothes and chewing on my lip, so much so that it had started to bleed within the first five minutes. I'd lost track of the number of times I'd smiled at a total stranger only to have them scowl at me and hurry past. It was constant humiliation and discomfort.

Taehyung certainly wasn't helping.

"Maybe that's him!" he would say, getting me all worked up. "Nope, never mind. Not him."

It was never him.

Until it was.

Honestly, I had started to give up hope by the time Namjoon actually arrived. Taehyung had stopped his scouting too, so I'd almost missed him entirely. Something had drawn my attention — something small and insignificant — and I caught sight of a young man walking toward me. His tall stature was the first thing I noticed, then his clothes. He had on baggy jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a backwards cap. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of large black sunglasses, so I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. I assumed he wasn't because he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would be looking for me.

But the man kept walking closer and closer, and then he finally spoke.

"Decided to play hooky, huh?" It was the same voice that I'd heard on the phone, deep and mature yet playful, completely unmistakable. Even his laugh sounded the same. But it didn't match the person I was looking at. "Looks like your coworkers are starting to rub off on you."

"Yeah, I guess." The man towered over me, his face obscured by his massively oversized sunglasses. How I wished he would just take them off. I wanted so badly to see his face. If I could just see his face, I thought, maybe something would click. Instead, I found myself gazing at the timid girl trapped within his shiny, black lenses. She was soon joined by Taehyung, who stared quizzically at the young man. He didn't seem very impressed.

"Who's this sketchy guy?" he whispered to me. "He looks like a delinquent."

"Is something wrong?" the man suddenly asked, making Taehyung and me jump. Perhaps I had been staring at him too long. "Are you still not feeling well? Do you wanna go back home? I'm sure your manager won't mind."

I shook my head. "No, I - I feel fine. I just got distracted on my way to work. It's such a nice day and all." Laughing nervously, I quickly turned on my heel and started walking at a brisk pace. Taehyung soon joined me. "Well, let's get going. I wouldn't wanna be late."

"That's the spirit!" Taehyung said. "Just act natural." 

We didn't make it very far before I heard Namjoon's voice behind me.

"Isn't it the other way?"

Taehyung and I stopped dead in our tracks and exchanged panicked looks. So far, we weren't off to a very good start. 


End file.
